


Nothing's good about the hell you put me through

by passionario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на зфб-2014 для команды Орудий Смерти.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing's good about the hell you put me through

**Author's Note:**

> написано на зфб-2014 для команды Орудий Смерти.

Любовь вампира была холодной и ядовитой, и у неё был терпкий привкус хорошего вина. Вампиры, в общем-то, во многом походили на вино: с возрастом они становились спокойнее и злее, учились на ошибках и набирали силу.   
Камилла была старой, очень старой и очень красивой.  
Магнусу казалось, что он любил её — но Магнус уже успел полюбить стольких за свою долгую жизнь, что не видел разницы между вампиром, фейри или человеком. Магнус не считал зазорным влюбляться вновь и вновь. Лица в его памяти сменялись, выцветали, а голоса становились шумом ветра в листве. Любовь в его жизни оставляла следы, по которым он мог пройти обратно к началу — но никогда не ходил.

Их любовь с Камиллой была соревнованием изящества и мастерства. Камилла была много старше его, а ещё она, если подумать, была той ещё сукой. Но она была божественна, он помнил линии её тела, слишком правильные, помнил холодную кожу под пальцами, которую даже страсть не могла согреть.  
Они всегда занимались любовью при свете свечей, хотя оба прекрасно видели в темноте. Магнус никогда не задумывался об этом, но, наверное, Камилле просто так нравилось. Она была на редкость самовлюблённой, это Магнус понимал уже тогда.  
Страсть не могла согреть Камиллу, её не могло отогреть пламя в камине: кожа Камиллы под руками Магнуса становилась горячей, когда она пила его кровь.

Камилле нравилось играть в опасные игры. Её завораживало, как сбивалось дыхание Магнуса, когда она касалась кончиками зубов внутренней стороны его бедра. Ей ничего не стоило прокусить вену, выпить всю его кровь и оставить умирать. Но они оба понимали, что она не может этого сделать; есть вещи, которые не подвластны даже королеве вампиров.   
Магнус смотрел, как мерно двигается голова Камиллы, как её губы скользят по его члену — и удивлялся тому, что почти ничего не чувствует в такие моменты. Иногда ему казалось, что странная тяга Камиллы к такого рода сексу была из-за невозможности убить его.   
Магнусу было всё равно.


End file.
